


Distress of the Mind

by veiledndarkness



Category: Death Sentence (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-05
Updated: 2009-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A feeling of sorrow, moments too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distress of the Mind

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Distress of the Mind

Rating: PG

Pairing (if any, or gen): None

Summary: A feeling of sorrow, moments too late.

Warnings: Not mine, no harm intended and no profit made.

xx

Regrets have no place in his life and he makes it a point to live his life without doubts.

But…

On quiet nights, when Billy’s wide awake at half past three, he sits by the window and watches the stars through the grimy glass panes. He feels longings, pangs and notions for something…anything other than what he has.

He has no name for the feelings, but he knows that he hates them.

xx

He tells himself that he has no use for regret and that he doesn’t care for ‘what ifs’.

But…

When he dreams of his long dead mother, when he awakes from the night terrors that haunt him, he touches a shaky hand to his damp cheeks and removes the telltale streaks, no evidence left of his momentary weakness.

He hates the tears more than the pangs or longings.

xx

Billy sees the look in Nick’s eyes and he avoids thinking about the grief reflected back at him.

But…

He wants to tell Nick that in some way, he’s sorry. He feels regret then, feels the weight of remorse and the bitter curl of jealousy deep within. He envies the dead boy for having a father that loved him enough.

He exhales and his lips move in prayer. He regrets so much and there’s so little time left.

xx

 


End file.
